


Door Number Two:

by Lets_Summon_Sebastian



Series: Two Doors [3]
Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Summon_Sebastian/pseuds/Lets_Summon_Sebastian
Summary: This is Door Number Two to the Two Doors Series. Please read Two Doors first.Sherlock got Molly's call. But is he too late?"Molly?" He answered." Sh-Sherlock. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the more angsty of the endings to Two Doors. If you wish for a happier ending, please read Door Number One.

He had to say, the number on his phone surprised him. Molly hadn't talked to him in months, much less called him, and as much as Sherlock loathed to admit it, he missed her. So of course he answered. 

"Molly?" He asked. 

"Sh-Sherlock." He heard her say befoe she broke down sobbing. 

"Molly, what's wrong, are you hurt?" Sherlock felt his heart pounding in his chest. If someone hurt his Molly, well, let's just say no one would find the body. There was a few more moments of crying on the other side before he came to a decision. 

"Hang on Molly, I'm coming." He jumped up from his position on his chair and clambered into his coat. "Stay on the line Molly, please don't hang up." He said more for his own comfort than hers. 

Why was he so scared for her? His mind kept nagging at him telling him he missed something. 

Suddenly there was a shout and the phone dropped to the floor, the line going dead with it.

"Molly?" Sherlock shouted but quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket. 

He ran outside to the street and hailed a cab. Sherlock wasted no time in giving the driver Molly's address. "And Hurry!!!" He shouted at the poor man driving the vehicle. 

As soon as he was there he threw the money at the driver before runing into her house. 

Sherlock barley noted the unlocked door before rushing into the main room to look around. Molly was nowhere to be seen. Something was wrong. So so wrong. Why didn't he notice before?

"Molly?" He shouted before running his fingers through his hair. 

He turned towards the kitchen. Something was wrong in the kitchen. Behind the island in the middle. Carefully he walked around it and was met with a sight that he had seen dozens of times over, but this time it was real. Well, more real to him than any of the other past experiences could ever had prepared him for. 

There, lying a pool of blood, lay Molly. 

"Molly" Sherlock whispered before rushing forward to kneel before her. 

He pulled her into his lap and grabbed her wrist, paying no mind to the blood soaking his clothes. There was a pulse, but it was very weak. Before he could stop it his mind was making deductions. Stabbed in the back no more than five times, but more than two. The knife wasn't dull, but to dull to be a hunting knife. He looked up on the counter. The long, thin knife usually used by Molly for cutting vegetables, (He had been witness to this while using her flat as a bolt hole on more than one occasion.) was missing. 

Quickly pulling out his phone he dialed 999 but before he could answer, there was a searing pain in his back. He gasped as the feeling was replaced with a stinging pain and a gush of warm liquid. He dropped his phone as he felt it again. 

"You. You bastard. It. Was. Always. You. Never me. You!" The voice, which he vaguely recognised as Tom's, punctuated each sentence with a stab before every thing went black. 

\--------------

Greg Lestrade never thought he'd be standing here at this moment in time. He watched as a madman was shoved into the back of a police car, and two bodies where rolled out of a house. This was nothing different to the DI, only the identities of said bodies. His friends Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper. He took one look at the body bags and   
turned to enter his car. 

Three weeks later two new headstones stood next to each other in the cemetery. (No one was blind to how Sherlock cared for Molly.)

They read: William Sherlock Scott Holmes "Sherlock": The Worlds First Consulting Detective, and Margaret Anne Hooper "Molly": Beloved Friend.

And this time, it was for real.


End file.
